


Krusty Channel Awesome

by JustSagan



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon - Cartoon, Corruption, Crossover, Drama, Evil, Fanfiction, Nostalgia, Punishment, Real Life, Sad, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: Things have not been going well at the Krusty Krab ever sense Channel Awesome took over.





	Krusty Channel Awesome

[](https://imgur.com/gCI4Uk6)

It was a sad, hard working day at the Krusty Channel Awesome.

Spongebob was working tirelessly so that he could make enough money to live a normal life. Squidward had almost given up after realizing that his benefits might never come. And Mr. Krabs was scared shitless after hearing that the new owners of the Krusty Krab (Now named Krusty Channel Awesome) were coming to pay them a visit. 

There had been less customers in the Krusty Channel Awesome ever since the new managers forced everyone to work more hours for less money. Mainly because the quality of the Krabby Patties had gotten worse. Unforchinitly, the new managers wouldn't allow Mr. Krabs to run more adds in the restaurant.

As the day had gone by, the restaurant was almost empty. They had made barely any money that day, and the money they did make was going right to the new managers. This was why the new managers were paying the Krusty Channel Awesome a visit. 

As Squidward cried to himself, he noticed three men had walked into the restaurant. To his horror, it was the new managers. As they walked up, Squidward worked up all the courage he had to greet them.

“ _ H… Hello Mike Michaud, Doug Walker, and Rob Walker! What B… Brings you here today? _ ” 

The three of them looked quite unhappy.

“ _ So Squidward… Why exactly has the Krusty Channel Awesome not been making as much money? This place use to make A LOT of money, and now it seems to have been on a decline. _ ” Mike Michaud asked, looking quite mad. 

Squidward knew why they were losing money, but he was to scared to say it. 

“ _ Why are we wasting time on him!? All he’s going to do is bitch about the benefits! _ ” Doug Walker yelled. 

Mike Michaud looked back at Squidward, and noticed that he was about to start crying. 

“ _ Dont worry Doug, Squidward knows better now. Lets go pay Spongebob a visit. I’m sure Squidward will be able to explain things when we come back. _ ” 

The three walked into the kitchen. Squidward started balling as soon as the door shut behind them. 

In side the kitchen, the three noticed how tired the normally happy Sponge was. 

“ _ Spongebob! _ ” 

Spongebob quickly looked back at the three.

“ _ Oh hey! I-I didn't know you three were coming by. Ha ha… _ ” 

Rob Walker didn't want to waste any time.

“ _ Listen Spongebob! This place has been making less money! You better tell us why, or we will lock Patrick and Sandy in the attic again! _ ” 

Spongebob's fake smile quickly turned into a sad frown. 

“ _ Ohhhh please dont lock my friends in the attic again! I don’t know why we are making less money, but PLEASE DONT HURT MY FRIENDS! _ *uncontrollable crying*”

The three knew that they wouldn't be able to get information out of Spongebob now, so they decided to go to talk Mr. Krabs.

“ _ Well Spongebob, as long as you work harder, we will leave your friends alone today. _ ” 

The Three walked into Mr. Krabs office, while Spongebob continued to cry. 

As soon as Mr. Krabs saw them, he nearly pissed his pants.

“ _ Oh hello ther- _ ”

“Shut up! _ You talk when we say you can talk! _ ” Mike Michaud yelled.

Mr. Krabs did as he was told and kept his mouth shut.

“Now let's get right into it. This place hasn't been making us as much money lately, and we want to know why you are letting this happen!” Doug Walker explained, quite mad. 

Mr. Krabs said nothing.

“ _ TALK DAMMIT! _ ” Rob Walker commanded.

“ _ W-well… It's… It’s… _ ”

“ _ You better tell us right now _ !” Doug Walker commanded.

Mr. Krabs finally worked up the courage to tell them what was happening.

“It's you guys! You guys have been ruining this restaurant, and driving our customers away! Spongebob can only do so much, but you just keep pushing him! Squidward is even worse than he normally is, and you guys keep taking the little money we now make! And we still haven't gotten those benefits!” 

The three looked and Mr. Krabs with pure anger in their eyes. 

“Well… Sounds like someone wants to star in another ATTIC FILMING! GRAB HIM!” Mike Michaud yelled.

“No! Please no! NOOOOOOOO!” Mr. Krabs yelled, as Doug and Rob Walker grabbed him.

As they dragged Mr. Krabs out of his office, Squidward watched in horror. Spongebob heard Mr. Krabs cries of anguish, and came out to see. Spongebob could only watch in horror as Mr. Krabs cried while the walkers dragged him.

The Walkers finally made it outside, leaving Spongebob and Squidward alone with Mike Michaud.

“You two better get back to work, or I’ll force you two to join Mr. Krabs!”

Squidward and Spongebob quickly got back to work. Mike Michaud smiled, and walked out of the Krusty Channel Awesome. He couldn't wait to punish Mr. Krabs. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I like to go one step above.


End file.
